Grace Lamont
Grace Lamont was Harvey Dent's ex-fiancée. History Grace supported Harvey in his reelection campaign. She also supported his struggle against "Big Bad Harv", first sending him to Nora Crest and later by telling Bruce Wayne. She was desperate to marry Harvey, and was pleased to tears when she learned he had plans to propose if he were reelected. But it did not get that far; as the returns came in, Harvey stormed off without an explanation. Later that night, Bruce brought her to the hospital. Harvey had been brutally scarred by an explosion. She was worried, and went to visit him again with a bouquet of roses. But at that time, he broke out and she saw the extent of damage the explosion had caused—physically and mentally. Horrified, she fainted at the sight. Six months later, a saddened Grace was visited by Detective Leopold. She informed her that they were trying to get to Harvey before Thorne did, and would require her help. She agreed, and would activate a silent alarm if Harvey tried to contact her. It took a while, but he eventually did. After some hesitation, she activated the alarm. Min and Max drove her to the Wild Deuce club. Harvey was afraid to show the bad side of his face, so he had draped a cloth over it. Grace was happy to see him, and at her request, he removed the drape so she could see his face. Rupert Thorne and his men barged in, and Grace was shocked to learn that Detective Leopold actually worked for Thorne, and she lead them straight to Harvey. Thorne threatened to hurt Grace if Two-Face did not give him a file containing incriminating evidence. With a heavy heart, Two-Face complied. Thorne ordered them both to be executed after he secured the file. .]] Batman broke up the fight, and Grace took on Candice. She threw her against a wall, taking her out of the fight. After that, she helped a wounded Batman get up. She tried to reason with her fiancé, who had gained the upper hand and planned to kill Thorne. He was only the flip of his coin away when Batman threw a case of silver dollars at him. Unable to find his own coin, Harvey broke down, and Grace comforted him before her fiancé was taken away. Background information Grace made no further appearances in the television shows, but did appear in the comics. In ''Batman & Robin Adventures'' #1 and 2, she falls victim to a nefarious plot by the Joker: he enrages Harvey by suggesting that Grace and Bruce Wayne are a couple. Two-Face kidnaps Grace, Batman, and Dick Grayson and threatens to kill them, but in the end Grace stabs Harvey's face with his damaged coin when she sees the extent of his cruelty, realizing that he has succumbed to his bad side. The story ends with the implication that their relationship is over. Grace reappears in ''Batman & Robin Adventures'' #22 where Two-Face's life is thrown into chaos when an unplanned breakout from prison makes him lose his trademark coin and has it replaced with a quarter. Little Jonni Infantino, the mastermind behind the breakout, threatens to hurt Grace if Two-Face doesn't provide information on one of Rupert Thorne's thugs, Weird Tony Hendra who was one of Harvey Dent's last cases as District Attorney. Two-Face runs into a payphone and warns Grace to get out of her apartment before Jonni can get to her. Later on, Grace is seen crying at a Chinese restaurant, calling Bruce Wayne to tell him that Harvey saved her life. Bruce replies that he'll send Alfred Pennyworth, his butler, to pick her up and take her to his mansion for safety. This comic indicates that Grace may still love Harvey. Her name is likely a tribute to Gilda Grace Dent, the name of Harvey's wife in the comics. Appearance * " " Category:A to Z Category:Residents of Gotham City